Groundbridge (film)
Groundbridge is an upcoming 2015 2D-3D Sci-Fi Comedy film that is the genesis of the Crappington franchise, which would lead the events up to the TV series. The plot centers around the premise of a "Groundbridge", an ancient ring-shaped device that creates a Wormhole enabling travel to a similar device elsewhere in the universe. The film's central plot explores the theory of extraterrestrial beings having an influence upon human civilization. Plot Voice Cast *Adam Campbell-Sing as PuffPuff Humbert, Himilau, Additional voices *Tom Kenny as Lance Patrick *Kevin Michael Richardson as Robert Tenorman, Additional voices *Hugo Weaving as Ra *Dave Wittenberg as Skaara, Additional voices *David Oyelowo as Dairou *Dee Bradley Baker as Toad Sanderson, Anubis (voice), Additional voices *Alicyn Packard as Dr. Catherine Langford, Dr. Janet Fraiser, Dwebble Pebble, Additional voices *Billy West as Rocky Robinson, Additional voices *Lisa Ortiz as Clyde Harris, Shau'ri *Luke Barats as Achillies *Hugo-Harold Harrison as Tobias Wilson, D'alos, Additional voices *Jess Harnell as Leroy Jenkins, Horus (voice), Additional voices *Lewis McLeod as Ignitor, Additional voices *Tom Wayland as Lord Altar, Principal Waternoose, Additional Voices *Patrick Warburton as Ysuf *Josh Holt as Dino-Rang, Additional voices Additional Voices *Michelle Knotz (credited as M. Knotz) *Roger Craig Smith *Keith Wickham *Jim Fowler *Rupert Degas *Richard Tatum *Patrick Seitz *Ken Lally *Bumper Robinson *Joe Bereta *Bobby Jennings *Jamieson Price *Greg Ellis *Alex Ness *Carter Cathcart (credited as James C. Cathcart) *Travis Willingham *Fred Tatasciore *Michael Yurchak Drill Sergeant is only voiced by using robotic SFX rather than being regularly voiced. This remains the the same in Season 1 of the series, Until Tom Wayland provided him starting with Season 2. Production Development The film is basicly a complete satire of the Stargate franchise. Adam Campbell-Sing provided the voices, produced it and wrote the script. Adam hired a large production staff to produce the film. Paramount Pictures, MRC and Adam's production company FamilySing Entertainment will handle production for the film. Reel FX Creative Studios, The animation company behind Free Birds were revealed to have provided the special FX. Bill Todman Jr.'s Level 1 Entertainment also co-produced the film, but during late 2014, David Ellison's Skydance Productions replaced them as a financial partner. On October 30, 2014, FamilySing Entertainment revived Gullane Entertainment, a former production company of Thomas and Friends, and it was announced on December 17, 2014 that Gullane's first production since its ressurection would be this film. Visual Effects A large special FX crew produced the special FX and visual FX for the film. notable companies that produced the special FX were Reel FX, Digital Domain, Rhythm and Hues Studios, and FamilySing's visual effect-production label Cosmic Pizza Studios. High Frame Rate This film used a shooting and projection frame rate of 48 frames per second. The new projection rate was advertised as "High Frame Rate" to the general public. However, the majority of cinemas projected the film at the industry standard 24 fps after the film was converted. Music and Soundtrack The score for the film was composed by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe, who also scored the 2011 game Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure together, as well as The Bible and Megamind. Release The film will be released in 2D and 3D theaters on April 24, 2015. It was originally going to be released on March 27, 2015, but it was delayed to April 24, 2015, to avoid competing with The Penguins of Madagascar, and to improve its chances of being a summer blockbuster film. It will be distributed by Paramount Pictures. Marketing The film's first trailer was released on July 11, 2014, and was screened before Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and was uploaded on the official FSS YouTube channel. Another trailer came out on November 7, 2014, and was screened before Interstellar. A sneak peek of the film came out with The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, on December 17, 2014. The third trailer was released on January 16, 2015, before Cyber. Series On May 2, 2015, shortly after the film's release, Adam Campbell-Sing announced that he had been busy writing a script for that what appears to be a TV show that would continue the franchise. after many rumors of it being called "Groundbridge: The Series", it was announced that it would officialy be called "Crappington", named after the city in Michigan of the same name. It will air on Nickelodeon sometime in Q2 2015. Sequels According to the commentary of the episode Full Circle, Josh Holt stated that Adam had two more sequels to the film in development. These two films will gain the main title of "Crappington", due to the new name of the franchise. Transcript Gallery Normal movie01 0410.jpg|The seventh chevron locks Normal movie01 0458.jpg|The bridge opens Normal movie01 0740.jpg|Abydos Posters Groundbridge poster 1A.jpg|The teaser poster for the film, released on July 8, 2014 Groundbridge comic-con poster.jpg|The Comic-Con 2015 poster, released on July 27, 2014 Groundbridge poster 4.jpg|The theatrical poster for the film with the original release date, released on December 17, 2014 Trivia *Hugo Weaving surpassed other actors, such as Vin Diesel, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Sean Bean and Benedict Cumberbatch for the role of Ra. *In the opening scene with the discovery of the gate in 1938, the language spoken is actually Swedish, though with a rather mediocre pronunciation. *Zowie Devlin was going to make an major appearance in the film, but Adam Campbell-Sing decided to write her out, in order to save more time in the film. **But Zowie did become a regular in the series. *Though it is heavily implied, the film, contrary to popular belief, never actually states that Ra was the last of his race or that he built the Groundbridges. Goofs *In the opening scene, depicting a car from the 1920s, the sound effect of the horn is obviously of a dual-note horn from a modern car. *Shadow sizes and directions vary in the desert scenes. *When Rob's suitcase is thrown down the hill near the pyramid, the contents are on the ground, but the suitcase clearly has not been opened. *When the Transportation Rings are coming down on the last warrior and Ra screams, his fillings are visible. *During the desert battles, crowds of immobile mannequins are visible in the background. Category:Films Category:Episodes featuring Skaara